The Scoobies go Karaoke!
by Lyn Black
Summary: Dawn is down about losing her first serious boyfriend, so Buffy steps in. Will the Scoobies make it worse for her? Read to find out.
1. Xander on Making a Scene

I don't own any of the characters or the songs they sing. Our buddy, Joss owns the Scoobies and related characters, while the songs are owned by their respective artists.  
  
A/N: Don't be surprised if I use unreleased tracks form their albums, 'cause half the time I end up liking the unreleased songs more than I like the ones that get released. Also, please note that this takes place before Anya and Xander are supposed to get married.  
  
Summary: Dawn is down about losing her first serious boyfriend, so Buffy steps in. Will the Scoobies make it worse for her? Read it to find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hate him!" Dawn yelled, throwing a framed picture of them at the wall. It shattered on contact, sending bits of glass flying through the air.  
  
"Dawn, what's wrong?" Buffy flew into her room, with a concerned look on her face.  
  
Dawn fell down to the floor and Buffy followed her, sitting down next to her and stroking Dawn's hair.  
  
"It's that Jackson kid, isn't it?" she asked, mentioning the loathed name.  
  
"Don't say his name, okay? He just all-of-a-sudden wanted to break it off. Then I found out he was going out with that Goth in his chemistry class," Dawn said, sobbing.  
  
They sat on the floor for awhile, silent as mice.  
  
"I know just what you need. Get cleaned up, 'cause we're going out!" she announced.  
  
"I'm not really up to slaying right now, Buff," she tried to explain, but she was already down the hall, on the phone.  
  
Dawn sighed as she followed her orders.  
  
***********  
  
When Dawn got dressed, Buffy dragged her to the Bronze for karaoke night.  
  
She took her to a table right in front of the stage, where Xander, Anya, Spike and Willow were waiting for them.  
  
"I hope you know that I just came here to see everyone make a joke of themselves. You are not getting me up on that bloody stage," Spike remarked.  
  
"We'll see about that," Buffy said with a sly look on her face.  
  
Xander decided he wanted to go first, but that could've been because he had a few beers in him.  
  
"Xander's gonna sing, lets see... 'What a Scene' from The Goo Goo Dolls," the announcer said, making a face at the card he was reading.  
  
  
  
"When you're feelin' all wrong in the back of your mind again  
  
How does it feel  
  
When you drop down everything's all the same  
  
Saccharine caffeine nicotine gum  
  
Yeah it tastes sweet but it's not for long  
  
And I just think you thought it would be  
  
When you're looking for truth on the cover of a magazine  
  
How does it feel  
  
When you find out what you're not gonna be  
  
They give you your image and the things you believe  
  
Open your eyes tell me what did you see  
  
And I just think you thought it surreal  
  
How does it feel when you're out on your own  
  
And now it's too late to come home  
  
And it's hard to be free when you're down on your knees  
  
Take it easy till you make it alone  
  
Now you're a supermarket punk rock television comedy  
  
Out on the scene  
  
Yeah I bit down now there's no hand to feed  
  
And all the beautiful images lining your walls  
  
Pop radio screaming down the halls  
  
Now you think you found something real  
  
When it's all about money and the things that you need  
  
Live a big lie and they all believe  
  
Now I just find that somehow obscene  
  
How does it feel when you're out on you're own  
  
And now it's too late to come home  
  
And it's hard to be free when you're down on you're knees  
  
Take it easy till you make it alone  
  
Take it easy till you make it alone  
  
What a scene  
  
Yeah  
  
When it's all been said before  
  
And all been done  
  
Take it easy till you make it alone  
  
Take it easy till you make it alone"  
  
Xander finished his song and got quite a bit of aplause. Dawn was still kinda out of it, but she clapped, although not enthusiastically. Buffy decided to go up next.  
  
A/N: I'm working on the next chapter, and I have all of them mapped out, but you know the drill, I won't post more until I get reviews. 


	2. Buffy on Never Dying

D/C: Once again, I don't own Joss's pals or the songs that are owned by their respective artists.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm ready to go on," Buffy said, stepping up to the announcer. She browsed through the catalog, looking sure about what she wanted.  
  
"Okay, Buffy's singing... Creed's 'Never Die'?" he shook his head in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Hands on a window pane  
  
Watching some children laugh and play  
  
They're running in circles  
  
With candy canes and French braids  
  
Inspired to question  
  
What makes us grown-ups anyway?  
  
Let's search for the moment  
  
When youth betrayed itself to age  
  
So let the children play  
  
Inside your heart always  
  
And death you will defy  
  
'Cause your youth will never die  
  
Never die  
  
In search for substance  
  
We're clouded by struggle's haze  
  
Remember the meaning  
  
Of playing out in the rain  
  
We swim in the fountain  
  
Of youth's timeless maze  
  
If you drink the water  
  
Your youth will never fade  
  
So let the children play  
  
Inside your heart always  
  
And yet you will defy  
  
That your youth will never die  
  
Never die  
  
I won't let go of that youthful soul  
  
Despite body and mind my youth will never die  
  
So let the children play  
  
Inside your heart always  
  
And death you will defy  
  
'Cause your youth will never die  
  
So let the children play  
  
Inside your heart always  
  
And yet you will defy  
  
That your youth will never die"  
  
  
  
She finished her solo and stepped off the stage to applause, the loudest coming from a dark man in a corner. Buffy noticed him.  
  
"Angel? Is that you?" she asked, shocked that he was there.  
  
"News travels fast, and I heard about your little sister," he explained.  
  
"Come and sit with us," Buffy invited.  
  
"You all know Angel, right?" she asked, bringing him to their table.  
  
"Long time, no see," Spike replied.  
  
Angel cast an exaggerated grin his way and re-directed his attention to Buffy.  
  
"So, what happened to Riley?" he enquired.  
  
"Moved away. I think the whole mass slayage thing got to him. Last I heard he got married back home," she replied.  
  
  
  
Anya decided she wanted to go next. This should be good. 


	3. Anya Alone Loves You

D/C: You know the drill. Our best pal, Joss owns the Scoobies. The songs are owned by their respective artists.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lets see. Anya to sing 'I Alone' from Live, to Xander," he announced, making a disgusted face.  
  
She stepped up to the stage after kissing Xander on the lips.  
  
"It's easier not to be wise."  
  
"I know that one, An," Xander started interrupted.  
  
"And measure these things by your brains."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I sank into Eden with you."  
  
"Ya betcha did."  
  
"Alone in the church by and by."  
  
"What church? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll read to you here, save your eyes."  
  
"Hey, just because I didn't go to college, doesn't mean I can't read!"  
  
"You'll need them, your boat is at sea."  
  
"Oh, never mind."  
  
"Oh, shut up Xander!" Buffy threatened.  
  
"Your anchor is up, you've been swept away."  
  
"When did we get on a boat?"  
  
"And the greatest of teachers won't heasitate."  
  
"So now we're back on the school thing again?"  
  
"To leave you there, by yourself, chained to fate."  
  
"But you're right there! I'm not alone!"  
  
"I alone love you."  
  
"I know ya do."  
  
"I alone tempt you."  
  
"Oh, please don't go there..."  
  
"I alone love you, fear is not the end of this!"  
  
"No objections there, babe!"  
  
"It's easier not to be great."  
  
"When did I ever try to be?"  
  
"And measure these things by your eyes."  
  
"Measure what?"  
  
"We long to be here by His resolve."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Alone in the church by and by."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something?"  
  
"To cradle the baby in space."  
  
"What? You never told me you were..."  
  
"And leave you there by yourself chained to fate."  
  
"I'm a free man, babe!"  
  
"I alone love you."  
  
"I love ya too!"  
  
"I alone tempt you."  
  
"Please, don't bring that up again!"  
  
"I alone love you, fear is not the end of this!"  
  
"Who ever said I was afraid?"  
  
"Oh, now, we took it back to far."  
  
"Please, just because you're older..."  
  
"Only love can save us now."  
  
"Save us from what?"  
  
"All these riddles that you burn."  
  
"I've never started a fire!"  
  
"All come running back to you."  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
"All these rhythms that you hide."  
  
"But I've never hid anything from you!"  
  
"Only love can save us now."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"All these rhythms that you burn."  
  
"How many times have I told you, I've never started one!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
"Never mind..."  
  
  
  
"I wish you would've shut up for one minute during my song," Anya complained as she stepped down from the stage.  
  
"Now wait a minute, you were the one that kept accusing me about not going to school and taking things too far!" Xander shot back.  
  
"What? It was just a song! I thought I'd do something nice, since you volunteered to go first!"  
  
"Ya really mean that?" he said.  
  
"Yeah," she said, and they started making out in front of everyone.  
  
"Oh, please..." Spike complained. 


	4. Willow's Wasting Her Time

D/C: It's still the same!  
  
A/N: The Default song listed here I don't have the proper lyrics written to, so my rendition really sucks from listening to the mix disk I have with it on it.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm gonna make a long story short to get it over with. Willow, get up here and sing Default before I crack," the announcer complained.  
  
"Well, I know Oz is out in the audience, so I wanted to make him miserable," she said, smirking.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to see you waitin' "  
  
"Waiting? You're the one who dumped me!" Oz cried.  
  
"I've already gone too far away"  
  
"But I'm the one that left!"  
  
"Life still can keep the days from ending"  
  
"Come on now, you know that's not true!"  
  
"No more messed up reasons to stay"  
  
"But I didn't!"  
  
"Well this is not for real, afraid to feel"  
  
"You and I both know that... that's real!"  
  
"I just hit the floor, don't ask for more"  
  
"I never asked you for one thing, ever!"  
  
"Not wasting my time, I wasted my time"  
  
"Who ever said you were?"  
  
"You can stop the feelin', there is no reason"  
  
"Are you trying to say you still have feelings for me?"  
  
"Just make the call, and take it all again"  
  
"So you wanted me to call you?"  
  
"Whoa, again"  
  
" 'Again'?"  
  
"Months went by with us pretending"  
  
"Oh come on, you and I both know it was a one-night stand!"  
  
"When did all our light turn from green to red?"  
  
"You made it red!"  
  
"I took a chance and left you standin' "  
  
"I was lying down! Can't you get anything straight?"  
  
"Lost the will to do this once again"  
  
"But I never went back because you never told me you wanted me back!"  
  
"Well this is not for real, afraid to feel"  
  
"Feel what, exactly?"  
  
"I just hit the floor, don't ask for more"  
  
"But I never did!"  
  
"Not wasting my time, not wasting my time"  
  
"Who said you did?"  
  
"You can drop the feelin' there is no reason"  
  
"What feeling?"  
  
"Just make the call, and take it all"  
  
"I didn't know you wanted me to!"  
  
"Not wasting my time, not wasting my, well"  
  
"I'm gonna ask you one more time... who said you were?"  
  
"This is not for real, afraid to feel"  
  
"What isn't for real!"  
  
"I just hit the floor, don't ask for more"  
  
"But you ran out!"  
  
"Not wastin' my time, not wastin' my time, again"  
  
"I really wish you would tell me who told you that you were!"  
  
"Whoa, again"  
  
"Come on and give me a straght answer! 'Again'?"  
  
"I see you waitin' I see you waitin' "  
  
"I haven't been in town in weeks!"  
  
  
  
"Will, I thought you were okay with my leaving," Oz came up to her as she decended from the stage, looking more at peace than she'd been in quite awhile.  
  
"I didn't like how you left, and I wanted to make it clear that I wasn't going to put my life on hold just because you wanted to take a break," Willow shot back.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready for a long relationship right now," he said.  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to live with the fact that I won't wait for you," she replied, and sat down with her friends. Oz thundered out the front door, slamming a full glass of Coke on their table (which, by the way shattered), and a waitress quickly cleaned it up.  
  
"Well, shall we continue?" the announcer asked, and kept asking the bartenders if they had any asprin on them. 


	5. Angel Faces the Facts That he's Weathere...

D/C: Still the same!  
  
  
  
"Lets get this over with," the announcer started. "Let's see, Angel's gonna sing 'Weathered' from Creed," he announced, running off the stage before Angel started.  
  
"I lie awake on a long, dark night  
  
I can't seem to tame my mind  
  
Slings and arrows are killing me inside  
  
Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine  
  
No I can't accept the life that's mine  
  
Simple living is my desperate cry  
  
Been trading love with indifference, yeah it suits me just fine  
  
I try to hold on, but I'm callused to the bone  
  
Maybe that's why I feel alone  
  
Maybe that's why I feel so alone  
  
Me... I'm rusted and weathered  
  
Barely holding together  
  
I'm covered in skin that peels and it just won't heal  
  
The sun shines and I can't avoid the light  
  
Ashes to ashes and dust to dust  
  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
  
Sometimes I fell like giving up  
  
Me... I'm rusted and weathered  
  
Barely holding together  
  
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal  
  
The day reminds me of you  
  
The night hides your truth  
  
The earth is a voice speaking to you  
  
Take all this pride and leave it behind  
  
Because one day it ends  
  
One day we die  
  
Believe what you will  
  
That is your right  
  
But I chose to win  
  
So I chose to fight  
  
To fight  
  
Me... I'm rusted and weathered  
  
Barely holding together  
  
I'm covered in skin that peels and it just won't heal"  
  
  
  
Buffy shook her head as Angel stepped down from the stage.  
  
"I can't get over how true that song is," she noted.  
  
"I know. It just seemed like the one to sing," he said.  
  
"I kinda thought it was written about you, if you asked me, and that's why I sung it," he added.  
  
  
  
"Next is a heartbreaking number, which is also a request for someone," the announcer said, breaking a brief silence. 


	6. Dawn Calling the Shots to Her Adrian

D/C: It's still the same and this time I changed some things on purpose.  
  
A/N: About the title "no pun intended". He He He.  
  
  
  
"Well, here's Dawn, with the most sane song we've heard all evening. The Calling's 'Adrienne'," he said, smugly.  
  
"Jackson, listen up, 'cause this one's for you," Dawn announced, laughingly.  
  
Jackson, who was sitting in the corner with his new Goth girlfriend, listened up, because he wanted to rebuttle his arguement.  
  
  
  
"I've been thinkin' about you, my love"  
  
"You were in love with me?" he asked.  
  
The Goth spoke up, "It doesn't matter now."  
  
"And all the crazy shit that you put me through"  
  
"Come on, what shit?"  
  
"Now I'm coming around, throwing it back at you"  
  
"So now we're mudslinging here, now are we?"  
  
"Were you thinking 'bout me, when you kissed her"  
  
"I broke up with you so you wouldn't find out about her!"  
  
"Could ya taste me when ya licked her skin"  
  
"No, she tastes like cigarettes!" The new girlfriend shot him a look.  
  
"And all the while I showered you with trust and promises"  
  
"What'd you give me?"  
  
"What I'm needin' now some sweet revenge"  
  
"Please don't hurt me!" he begged, glancing at Buffy.  
  
"To get back all that I lost then"  
  
"What'd you lose?"  
  
"I gave you all I had to give, but I could never reach you"  
  
"By the sounds of some rumors I heard, you didn't give me half!"  
  
"Adrian, I thought I knew you"  
  
"But my name's Jackson!"  
  
"Once again, you used me, used me"  
  
"At least I was decent enough to dump you before you found out!"  
  
"Adrian, I should have left you"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
"Long before you used me, used me up"  
  
"I didn't use anything of yours!"  
  
"Spent my money, drove my car"  
  
"But you don't drive!"  
  
"I treated you like a shinin' star"  
  
"Some star treatment!"  
  
"But in my sky, all burnt out you are"  
  
"Will someone tell her to stop using terminology I don't understand!"  
  
"And I'll have the last laugh, when I see ya walkin' "  
  
"Hey, at least I drive my own car!"  
  
"Some other girl"  
  
"I haven't been seeing anyone but her!"  
  
" 'Cause I know you're gonna end up all alone"  
  
"How much do ya wanna bet?"  
  
"So take these words, some good advice"  
  
"I've gotta hear this one!"  
  
"All you've done's gonna come back twice"  
  
He shut up for a moment and glanced at his girlfriend.  
  
"You never cared how much it hurt, I really need to tell you"  
  
"Okay, I'll ask now, how much!?"  
  
"Adrian, I thought I knew you"  
  
"But you did! Someone's lying here!"  
  
"Once again, you used me, used me up"  
  
"God... besides, I never used anything of yours!"  
  
"Adrian, I should have left you"  
  
"Now we're getting into women's lib?" his girlfriend shot him a look of disgust and walked out on him.  
  
"Long before you used me, used me up"  
  
"I didn't use your stuff!"  
  
"What I'm needin' now some sweet revenge"  
  
He lept up and jumped under the table.  
  
"To get back all that I lost then  
  
I gave you all I had to give, but I could never reach you  
  
Adrian, I thought I knew you  
  
Once again, you used me, used me  
  
Adrian, I should have left you  
  
Long before you used me, used me up"  
  
  
  
"Listen Dawn, we need to talk," Jackson asked, crawling out from under his table.  
  
"No, I finally think we're done," Dawn said, and strolled off the stage to join her friends.  
  
Next, an unexpected song just about kills the Scoobie's stomachs. 


	7. Spike Can't Fight The Moonlight

D/C: Yay! Finally I don't have to keep repeating the same thing over and over again! Joss owns the Scoobies and the artists own their songs.  
  
A/N Remember the cliffie I left you with. Just so you know, I didn't exactly have the lyrics on hand again, so I had to type it freehand from a CD.  
  
  
  
"Spike, you're getting up there, whether you like it or not," Buffy said, a cruel smile adorning her face.  
  
"Oh yeah? And who's going to bloody make me?" he asked.  
  
"Well, lets see. Hmmm... I have a nice stake in my purse with your name on it..." she said, gleaming.  
  
"I'm up there!" he called.  
  
"Okay, lets see... Spike? Whatever. Spike chose 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' from LeAnn Rimes. I quit!" The announcer said, leaping off the stage, and out the front door.  
  
"Under a lover's sky, gonna be with you  
  
And no one's gonna be around  
  
If you think that you can fall  
  
We'll just wait until  
  
'Till the sun goes down  
  
All I need's the starlight... starlight  
  
There's a magical feelin' so right  
  
Here to steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
There's no escaping love  
  
Words of a gentle breeze  
  
It weaves a spell upon your heart  
  
No matter what you think  
  
It won't be too long  
  
'Till you're in my arms  
  
All I need's a starlight... starlight  
  
We'll be lost in a rhythm so right  
  
Feel it steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know that you can't  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
No... matter what you do  
  
The night is gonna get to you  
  
Don't try, you're not gonna win  
  
All I need's the starlight... starlight  
  
There's a magical feelin' so right  
  
Here to steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try...  
  
But you know that you...  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know that you  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
You can try to resist my kiss  
  
But you know, don't you know that you can't  
  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know, but you know that you can't  
  
Can't fight the moonlight, no  
  
You can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart..."  
  
  
  
Spike ended dramatically and stepped down.  
  
"Spike, I didn't know you could hit such high notes," Dawn commented, finally laughing for the first time that night.  
  
"I didn't realize it was a bloody woman who sang it!" Spike bellowed, slamming his fist on the table.  
  
"You know I only did it for you, Little Bit," he said, frowning.  
  
"Yeah, right!" laughed everyone at the table.  
  
And to conclude, Dawn got over her ex; the exes' new girlfriend pulled an "Adrienne" on him; Buffy didn't stake Spike; and Xander and Anya made out after the whole ordeal was over. 


End file.
